For another future
by Eyael
Summary: Il y a trop de ravages dans le royaume de Togenkyô depuis que quelqu'un décide de jouer avec l'interdit absolu. Le groupe de Sanzo n'est peut être pas le seul à s'opposer au danger, et est seulement Gyumao le principal danger? Venez lire!
1. Chapter 1

**Prologue**

 _Le Togenkyô était un des plus grands royaumes de ce monde. Aussi bien en superficie qu'en matière d'habitants, de richesse et de puissance.  
Mais malgré cette puissance, de nombreux états avaient éclaté un peu partout, fragmentant le royaume en petites provinces de toutes tailles.  
Chacune avait son gouvernement propre, ses richesses, ses mœurs, paysages et spécialités spécifiques.  
Humains et monstres cohabitaient en parfaite harmonie pendant longtemps, bien qu'un peu partout dans les provinces des batailles entre les deux ethnies éclataient de ci et de là pour les raisons habituelles : argent, pouvoir, territoire.  
Les monstres se regroupaient en clans ou se mêlaient dans les villes aux humains dont le mode de vie était semblable.  
Il existait également d'autres yôkais, pas ceux qu'on rencontrait un peu partout avec les oreilles pointues, mais d'étranges et mystérieuses créatures tel qu'un gros être invisible avec une grande bouche suivant les voyageurs et dont on entendait seulement le bruit de ses socques. Ou une étrange créature qui prenait plaisir à terrifier les gens et à lancer des haricots.  
Les Obake ou spectres, fantômes esprits errants existaient également. _

_Tel était Togenkyô, jusqu'au jour où les choses commencèrent à changer.  
Sans qu' on sache pourquoi, les monstres changèrent de comportement devenant agressifs belliqueux et s'en prenaient aux humains.  
Personne sauf peu de hauts initiés ne pouvait se douter qu'il s'agissait des effets d'un sortilège, que tout ceci n'était que les prémices d'une épouvantable et machiavélique machination orchestrée pour ressusciter le plus dangereux des démons : Gyumao.  
Cependant, dans la province Nord Est de Kitahara, de grands prêtres avaient très rapidement deviné ce qui se tramait, de même que des généraux d'armée au service du gouverneur.  
Un mois après que la situation ait commencé à considérablement se dégrader, qu'on comptait les cadavres d'innocents humains ou monstres par dizaines partout dans le pays, le gouverneur avait réuni conseillers, hauts prêtres et généraux.  
S'était ensuivi de longues réunions incessantes, négociations avances de suggestions pendant deux bonnes semaines.  
Jusqu'à ce qu'ils parviennent à se mettre d'accord sur un point : Même si l'un des plus illustres Sanzo avait été envoyé ainsi que ses compagnons par la trinité bouddhique pour découvrir ce qui se tramait, les choses ne s'arrangeraient pas comme par magie.  
C'est pour cette raison qu'eux aussi ils chargeraient des personnes de cette périlleuse mission : empêcher les monstres d'agir pour faire revenir Gyumao à la vie et annihiler les humains.  
Stopper le dément qui combinait avec tant d'outrecuidance la magie et la science sans se soucier des éventuels dangers.  
Ainsi, ils chargèrent Asako Monzan, jeune prêtresse issue d'une puissante lignée de prêtres shintoïstes et Seishiro Yû fils du plus grand général de l' armée, qui n'avait pas son pareil en combat et en stratégie.  
Puis se joignit à eux une seconde jeune femme du nom d'Izumi Sentô. Sa particularité était d'être un monstre mais elle était l'une des rares à parvenir à se contrôler, sans doute grâce à un contrôleur de puissance.  
Ainsi fût formé un groupe qui devrait partir sans attendre pour comprendre ce qui se passait et agir si on escomptait recouvrer la paix perdue.  
Ne restait qu'à espérer que leur route soit heureuse et que tout se passe pour le mieux…_

A suivre 


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapitre 1 :** **あの** **世界** **で** **生まれした** **/ Dans ce monde, je suis née**

 **Disclaimer :** Cette Fanfic se situe après la seconde saison de Saiyuki et avant Reload. Elle ne tient pas non plus compte du manga. Il y a la présence de rites liés au shintôisme.  
Enfin, les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont à Kazuya Minekura.

Le village où un groupe de trois voyageurs s'était arrêté ressemblait bien plus à un champ de bataille qu'à un lieu paisible où vivre.  
Des cadavres jonchaient le sol, certains étaient décapités, d'autres avec un membre en moins, il y en avait qui avaient les tripes à l'air.  
Tous étaient des humains, de tout âge, homme femme et enfants, et ils avaient été tués.  
-Une sacrée boucherie, nota avec indifférence Asako, une jeune femme tout de noire vêtue.  
Une veste croisée sans manches avec des rebords violets, une longue jupe noire fendue et des collants violets, des getas noires ainsi qu'une ceinture en argent et des bracelets à pointe… Asako Monzan ne ressemblait vraiment pas aux prêtres ou prêtresses même si elle en était une.  
-C'est probablement l'œuvre des yôkais, nota Izumi, une jeune fille qui se tenait aux côtés de la gothique. THE QUESTION est : ont ils fait ça d'eux mêmes ou sous l'effet de cette onde de merde qui se propage un peu partout ? Et dis moi, Boss, on reste ici où on repart ?  
-On reste, répondit sans sourire la jeune pretresse. Y a deux trois trucs à faire, puis ensuite on reprendra notre route.  
-Sans même venger ces malheureux ?! S'indigna Seishiro, un homme de vingt ans aux cheveux châtains dans lesquels était noué un bandeau rouge et aux yeux bleus, vêtu d'une veste rouge chinoise sans manche et d'un pantalon noir. En tant que militaire, il ne pouvait pas admettre si simplement que ces malheureux probablement innocents ne puissent être vengés. Mais comme l'autre peste avait donné ses ordres, y aurait pas à discuter.  
-Héhé, on dirait que ça te surprend toujours mon gars, dit une Izumi railleuse. T'as pas vraiment de neurones, tu sais ! Tu crois vraiment que notre grande patronne adorée se tape de ces humains ?  
Quoi, ajouta innocemment Izumi à l'encontre de la jeune fille en noir qui la fusilla du regard en lâchant un « ferme là deux secondes »  
-Ok, mais c'est comme ça que tu m'apprécies Asako Kun, dit Izumi en commençant à empiler les corps aidée par Seishiro.  
La jeune fille n'était ni humaine ni yôkai, c'était une fille tabou. Une créature née de l'union d'un humain et d'une yôkai.  
En témoignaient ses yeux et ses cheveux rouge.  
Vêtue d'un pantacourt gris, des baskets vert sombre aux pieds, un t shirt vert pâle et une veste ouverte d'un vert foncé, la jeune fille avait des cheveux coupés en un carré court.  
Après avoir déposé sur le monticule un corps mutilé, elle jeta un coup d'œil à l'autre corbeau qui s'affairait aussi.  
Asako avait déniché du sel, de l'encens et avait commencé à lancer du sel un peu partout pour purifier cet endroit pensant à ce qui s'était passé récemment.

 _« Les choses ne changeront jamais, décidément qu'on soit humain ou yôkai, c'est la connerie qui l'emporte. Dans ce monde depuis toujours, les massacres et le non respect, les injustices existent, et dans ce monde je suis née.  
Mais à présent, j'ai une mission importante. »_

* * *

 _Flash back :_ La situation était devenue critique bien que personne ne sache exactement ce qui se passait, mais de plus en plus de yôkais jusque là pacifiques devenaient belliqueux.

Tant et si bien que le gouverneur de la province avait demandé à voir Monzan Shigéru le plus ancien et le plus puissant des grands prêtres shintoïstes. Ce dernier était accompagné de sa plus jeune petite fille: Asako. Les gens se retournaient devant la tenue de la prêtresse: de quel droit osait elle porter pareille tenue? Une jupe, un haut sans manches, du noir et du violet ! C'était purement scandaleux de s'habiller de façon si provocante.

Mais la jeune fille les ignorait se demandant pourquoi ELLE et non son Grand frère ou sa grande sœur n'étaient pas venus et étaient restés au sanctuaire. Cependant elle se sentait enfin avoir de l'importance autre part que chez elle.

Au cours de la discussion, quand le gouverneur demanda si il savait qui envoyer pour résoudre ce qui se tramait, son grand père annonça quelque chose qui la frappa de stupeur.

-Ma plus jeune petite fille s'en chargera. Elle est peut être inexpérimentée mais pleine de potentiel. Elle s'en sortira sans le moindre doute, dit il en lui adressant un regard en coin sévère.

-Je ferais mon possible pour savoir ce qui se passe. Je n'aurais de cesse de chercher de réponses à mes questions, dit elle sans sourire toujours agenouillée comprenant que la mise à l'épreuve dont elle avait entendu parler était enfin arrivée. Et elle se retrouvait chargée d'une mission assez importante mais qui pouvait s'avérer intéressante.  
Seul bémol : être forcée d'être escortée par un de ces guignols du palais, génial…  
De retour chez elle, Asako avait regroupé ce dont elle aurait besoin pour le voyage, jetant un dernier regard au sanctuaire où elle avait grandi et appris. Comme sa sœur et son frère ses parents: savoir utiliser les talismans, dresser des kekkais ces barrières de protection ou avoir des notions d'exorcisme, protéger les humains et les yôkais.  
Maintenant, les choses sérieuses commençaient pour de bon.

Les adieux avec sa famille furent brefs et intenses. Avec tout ce qui se tramait, resteraient ils vivants?

Lors de la première rencontre avec son « garde du corps » ou boulet, au choix la jeune prétresse ricana en voyant le petit toutou prétentieux effondré sous le portail avec un otoroshii* qui le maintenait au sol.

-Tu pourrais quand même m'aider à me relever, tu ne crois pas grogna Seishiro.

-Pourquoi, je devrais vraiment? m'étonne pas qu'un con prétentieux comme toi connaisse pas le sens du mot "foi". Si ça t'arrive c'est juste bien fait pour ta gueule. Les yôkais, c'est pas que des monstres victimes d'un sortilège.

Otoroshi kun, yamete, dit elle en pointant son bâton de pèlerin libérant ainsi le boulet désigné comme compagnon de galère.

-Pas merci! raaaah ils font chier! Pourquoi je dois veiller sur toi au lieu de partir direct au château de Gyumao? pesta Seishiro tandis qu'ils descendaient les marches de ce sanctuaire. En plus, ils étaient pas bouddhistes comme tout le monde !

un dragon bleu sur le poignet, Seishiro regarda la jeune brune avec mépris, quelle pimbêche cette fille ! En plus elle avait vraiment l'air d'un corbeau.

Ils avaient atteint un quartier résidentiel de la ville, dans dix minutes elle ne serait plus qu'un souvenir.

Une jeune femme aux yeux et aux cheveux rouges vermeil adossée à un mur, mug de café à la main les observait.

-Hé mec, oublie pas de te faire payer rubis sur l'ongle! Nounou et soldat d'élite, avec des monstres à combattre, c'est pas un job de tout repos!

Et toi, ajouta elle à l'attention d'Asako, crois pas trop que t'arriveras à quelque chose.

-Je ne pense pas que les choses réussiront à bouger. De même que celui orchestre cette résurrection fait quelque chose d'utopique, même en se cassant le cul nos tentatives feront juste un peu bouger les choses avant de couler. Asako avait répondu de manière calme et n'avait pas relevé la pique. Elle détailla du regard son interlocutrice, elle se souvenait d'avoir connu quelqu'un comme elle dans le passé.

Pareillement, la fille métis du nom d' Izumi semblait elle aussi en pleine gamberge.

-On s'est pas déjà croisées? finit par demander la fille en pantacourt.

-Sentô Izumi, finit par lacher Asako avec un furtif sourire.

Elle revécut l'époque où elles s'étaient connues enfants et se revoyait jalouse de voir cette gamine qui aimer jouer avec son frère plutôt qu'avec elle, apprenant ensemble à lire et écrire des kanjis.

-La grande Monzan Asako, qui se retrouve promue! Continua Izumi en avalant une gorgée de café Ca fait un sacré bail dis moi! Bon, bah c'est pas que le coin est emmerdant, mais juste un peu!

-Incruste toi si tu le souhaites. Tu pourras nous être utiles, répondit Asako toujours aussi impénétrable.

-Et une fille de plus à surveiller, je sais pas si je dois être chanceux d'avoir à mes côtés deux jolies filles ou être dans la merde à devoir veiller sur vous, grommela Seishiro.

-Tu ferais mieux de te demander si t'auras les couilles pour tenir tête aux yôkais et faire face aux dangers, mon gars, répondit Izumi.

-Evidemment! Je viens d'une famille militaire d'élite, j'ai passé ma vie à m'entrainer pour protéger les autres, je...

Et pourquoi reste on là à causer, z'attendez quoi? Putain, c'est bien les filles ça! Hurla il exaspéré.

Asako sortit un Fuda de sa manche et lui mit sur le visage l'empêchant de parler tandis qu'Izumi avalait son café sans se soucier de ce qui venait se passer.

Ryôko o hajimeru*, dit elle.

Fin du flash back.

* * *

La jeune gothique tourna la tête et eût un petit soupir méprisant.  
-J'aurais du me douter que la vermine reviendrait sur les lieux du carnage. Vous ne valez pas mieux que des charognards, continua elle sans regarder la horde de monstres.  
Ces derniers commencèrent à ricaner devant l'imbécillité de cette humaine, les deux autres aussi seraient parfaits pour se maintenir en forme. L'humain à la cicatrice se planta connement devant eux un sourire supérieur sur le visage.  
-Vous avez décidé de revenir ici pour crever ? C'est la meilleure idée que vous ayez eu depuis longtemps, enfoirés ! Sur ces mots, Seishiro dégaina un kusari gama prêt à faire payer à ces types ce qu'ils avaient fait.  
-Ouais ! Quelle bonne surprise, de la viande fraîche. Vous pouvez toujours nous supplier si vous tenez à votre précieuse vie, peut être accepterons nous de vous laisser les yeux ou vos jambes !  
-Abrutis, grommela Izumi. Dites donc vous êtes cons de naissance ou vous avez suivis des cours ?  
-Toi, minette, tu vas regretter ton arrogance ! Cria un des yôkais en se précipitant sur elle suivi par quatre autres de ses camarades. Immédiatement, la jeune métis ouvrit sa main et en fit jaillir un kunai qu'elle planta dans le cœur de son adversaire. Puis ses mains et ses jambes s'entourèrent d'un halo rougeâtre, d'un puissant coup de pied latéral accompagné d'un shuto et de quelques coups bien placés elle abattit rapidement ses adversaires.  
De son coté, Seishiro avait lui aussi tué en très peu de temps ses assaillants, il n'en restait plus que cinq qui encerclaient Asako.  
La jeune prêtresse ne semblait pas le moins du monde inquiète devant cet assaut et se contenta de chercher quelque chose dans ses poches tout en lançant un avertissement.  
-Si vous voulez pas vous retrouver dans deux secondes au Jigoku, vous feriez mieux de vous casser. Je le dirais pas deux fois.  
-C'est toi qui va te retrouver dans le royaume des morts, morveuse ! Hahaha et ça se prétend prêtre alors que ça sait pas se battre ! Tu comptes faire quoi ? nous virer à coup de prières ?  
-Pas vraiment, non, répondit Asako en prenant des azukis, les haricots rouges. A la vue des graines les yôkais reculèrent inquiets mais il était trop tard.  
Elle lança les graines sur ses adversaires qui se tordirent de douleur avant de s'enflammer et de perdre la vie. Ils avaient tous été battus, par une humaine, une simple humaine.  
-Je vous croyais plus futés que ça, dit Asako en regardant les silhouettes devenir des cendres. Vous ne saviez pas que les azukis sont efficaces contre les démons ? A fortiori quand ils ont trempés durant cinq jours et cinq nuits dans de l'eau bénite.  
Bah, vous pourrez y réfléchir dans les flammes de l'Enfer, tout comme à votre conduite basse, acheva elle en croisant les bras.  
-Oubliez pas non plus de vous excuser auprès de ces malheureux ! Vous êtes quittes à présent, continua Seishiro. Une vie pour une vie, c'est équitable, il me semble ?  
Alors, on fait quoi ? demanda il à cette exaspérante fille aux allures de corbeau qui comme si de rien était grignotait un bout de chocolat au lait aux noisettes.  
-C'est évident non ? répondit Asako. On termine ce qu'on doit faire et on met les bouts vers l'ouest !  
-Tu nous laisseras bien le temps de prendre un café ? Ca fait trois heures que j'en ai pas pris un, expliqua Izumi avec un sourire idiot. De toutes façons, quoi qu'il arrive on a tous le même but, on est unis dans ce voyage et on finira par glaner des renseignements ajouta elle plus sérieuse.  
-J'espère bien, dit Asako sans sourire en terminant son morceau de chocolat. Ca fait trois mois qu'on est sur les routes et on ne sait que dalle !  
-A part qu'on cherche à ressusciter Gyumao, et donc celui qui fait ça doit avoir un faible pour l'apocalypse et l'extermination des humains, nota Seishiro.  
-On finira par avoir les réponses à nos questions, dit Izumi à la jeune gothique. Te fais pas chier avec ça.  
-Ne dis pas n'importe quoi, répondit la jeune fille en noir. On repart dans une heure, ordonna elle avec son même ton cassant avant de se remettre à songer.

« _Dans ce monde, je suis née. Dans ce monde pourri géré par la haine l'injustice, les guerres, qui va tomber en ruines, j'aspire à faire des choses.  
A faire des choses cool, mais ça semble impossible.  
Même si je suis avec des personnes qui sont près de moi importantes, que j'ai une mission « cool » parce qu'elle est importante… Mais en fait, on doit nettoyer la merde laissée par les autres, devoir payer les pots cassés par des irresponsables et des égoïstes. A ces types sans aucune vergogne, je ne leur dirais qu'une chose : vous pouvez très bien crever et aller au diable »_

Une heure plus tard, le trio reprit sa route vers leur objectif.

A suivre

*l'otoroshii est un yôkai qu'on trouve au dessus des portails des sanctuaires et qui tombe sur les mécréants pour les punir  
* Le voyage commence


End file.
